


Nonpareil Play

by rice_and_radish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Metafiction, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_and_radish/pseuds/rice_and_radish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people would kill to play God. Objectives are what differs them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonpareil Play

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER.

He… He finally did it. He finally leapt through the barrier. No, not the barrier… the ‘wall’.

He should be overjoyed. It’s a scientific breakthrough. That will change both monsters and mankind forever. About a century worth of studies, and several other centuries of waiting, has finally come to this.

But no. He was ‘sent’ here. It if wasn't for them, he wouldn't be able to do it. He has a mission. One job he needs to finish. One last promise, one that he can never break.

**Kill them. And it will all be over.**

A soft snore break his attention and cut his joy short. It was _them_. The ‘anomaly’ itself. Sleeping soundly, wrapped in a blanket and unknown to their upcoming threat. As if they hadn't know how destructive they are to his world.

‘It… it’s just a small kill. No harm done.’

**'…’**

**‘** No. No, no, no. This is wrong. I can’t just—‘

‘What are you doing? This _thing_ is the one causing this mess. You want to let that go?’

‘…’

Despite the lack of proper vowel organs, he could feel himself swallow thickly. ‘Is this even right?’ He admits, it’s not. It never is right, and never will be. He’ll be haunted by this, there’ll be nightmares, he agrees. But it is worth an entire dimension, is it not?

…

He sigh. He knows he can’t—

(What a wimp)

So the least he could do is to teach them a lesson. Redemption, forgiveness, friendship—

(LOVE)

...

Maybe _he_ can learn something too.

Heh.

As magic surge through him, he whisper; “Time to greet a new pal.”

* * *

* You've awoken on top of a flowerbed.

* It’s so dark, and you’re hurt. You call for help.

*  **But nobody came.**

* You’ve decided to look around.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!


End file.
